The Portal Through Time
by Dubletruble
Summary: Hermione comes back from summer break realizing the changes she has now has to hide them and she can't tell anyone. but can she do it with 'him' there?rating may go up. DMHG much later.
1. ch1

A/N:About this story, this is not a name-changing story as there are many of those. This is so different because it is about Hermione's secret life that no one knows about. Not even her parents know. If you are thinking that it is about her attitude and her muggle friends then think again. The disclaimer below is for the whole story so I won't write it again because I am a lazy fourteen year old. I am American so I don't know much about the British language. This is a DM/HG story and has loads of twists. ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter (JK Rowling does, not me) but I do own this plot and some of the new people you will all meet in this story. I also don't own the creatures among other unnatural beings. Spoilers of all five books. A little A/U-ish.  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
There once was a girl with now straight hair other than her bushy hair, who is sitting in her room reading, THE MANY WONDERS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. She holds many secrets but she can keep her secrets a secret. She hopes that no one will ever find out about them ever.  
  
Hermione POV:  
'I can't wait to get into Hogwarts for my 6th year', I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. I knew that it was from the Headmaster because earlier in the summer, Ron and Harry had told her that they didn't want to be friends with her, and when I asked why, they didn't say anything and walked away. I am fiercely mad at them because they wanted to not have my friendship and didn't have a reason to not be. I don't want to even think about them.  
Well like my parents say, 'Their loss'. I slowly picked up my letter to see what it says.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
You have been invited back for your sixth grade year as the rest of your classmates will. We will like to inform you that you have also been made a prefect for this following year.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
P.S I might not know what is going on between Harry, Ron and you but I can tell that everything will get better in the end. Remember "Everything happens for a reason."  
  
I smiled at the quote as it has been one of my favorites since I was a little girl. I remember that my ....I can't even think of it until I go back to school. Then I remember something, Hogwarts is starting in 2 days so I have to start packing now if I want to be ready in 2 days time. Tomorrow I get to go shopping with my parents to get my supplies. After an hour of packing up I decided to go to sleep. The only thought that was in my head was the thought of a new school year at Hogwarts, my second home. (A/n I am going to skip Hogsmeade because it was really has no importance to the story.)  
  
: Platform 9 ¾: As I head towards the train I spotted Harry and Ron near the Order. A sudden mischief thought creep into my thoughts as I see that there backs are to me. After I was finish with loading my trunks onto the train. I slowly walked over towards Harry and Ron where there backs are still facing me, BAD MOVE BOYS!!!!  
  
A smirk landed on my face at the thought. I noticed that the Weasley twins have noticed me and was about to say something but I put my index finger to my lip telling them to be quiet. As I did this they quickly closed their mouths and started to talk to Ron and Harry again. I was glad that they understood so well, while thinking that I put my hood up.  
  
Not even a couple of second later I put one hand on each of their shoulders, standing in the middle of them I slowly whispered quickly "I'm...backkkkkkkk." They both jumped at my voiced. The twins and I started to laugh at their faces as I put my hood down my head.  
  
After we all calmed down we all got onto the train, then Harry, Ron and I searched for an empty compartment. We found one in the middle of the train as it was still early before the train will leave the station. We take about how boring our summer or rather how boring their summer was. Then the train started to move away from the station. Not long afterwards, Ginny joined our interesting conversation, well not really interesting if you ask me. The conversation had lead to QUITTICH!!! Oh, how boring!!!!!!!! I rolled my eyes and looked at the window.  
  
My thoughts lead towards my...b...it is as hard as thinking about it as saying it. I just can't stop thinking about 'him' and how I could have thought of another way to be there with 'him' but I know its no use. We are too different. Pun intended.  
  
As that thought ran through my mind I saw Malfoy and his brainless goons walking in here like they were hot stuff. Oh, boy don't they have large ego, oh well got to get to work.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" said Malfoy with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged which made Malfoy annoyed. I silently laughed at the face. Malfoy quickly made his face emotionless and said, "Well we have the boy-who-won't-die, the muggle-loving-poor-boy, and the know-it-all-brat. Also known as the Scar face, Weasel, and Mudblood." I bluntly said, "Well glad that you can state the obvious Sherlock but take your hounds somewhere else to snoop around in."  
  
Well being me I thought that was a witty comeback (a/n and I thought it was hilarious). I smirked at him and looked around for a bit to look at every one's reaction so I kindly gave Malfoy a bit of time to think about it. I didn't look at Crabbe or Goyle since they had no clue on what I said since they were looking at their nails which mad me think that they were gay. I saw Ron glaring at Malfoy and then I saw Harry trying to keep his laughter in at my comment well at least he is laughing since he needed to laugh more since Sirius has died. Then Malfoy made is comeback, "Even though I don't know a Sherlock Mudblood, I don't think that he was a wizard so I wouldn't think I would act like him in a million of years EVER!" then he stormed off slamming the door of the compartment shut and dragging his 'friends' with him who where trying to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
All of a sudden we were all laughing since Malfoy was so speechless I mean since he obvious didn't have a new comeback. I just realized that I must have changed a lot over the summer and I think that Ron and Harry realized that too after they stopped laughing. But what they don't know is that I have been through a lot over the summer.  
  
Then Harry asked, "Nice comeback but knowing you, you wouldn't have said that normally would just say "Sod off Malfoy and stop being such a bugger" so what was up with that?" I smiled nervously hoping that they wouldn't notice. I replied with, "Over the summer I got a new attitude that's all," but what I didn't tell them was that I also got a new outlook on life.  
  
A/n Here it is so review your heart out. I don't care if they are flames or not. Blessed Be. 


	2. ch2

A/n well back again and thanks for the reviews and flames. I would like to point out that this story is suppose to be a little on the mystery side. I am sorry that I forgot to tell you guys that. I am sorry this took so long but I had writers block and normally I don't give chapters out unless I have the next on finish which is only half way done right now. Please forgive me. The 'blessed be' part was a hint so don't flame me because of it.

Rabbit- I know my characterization is way off but I need it to be in a way. I'll try to make them act like their normal selves as much as I can. Maybe when I get free time I will go to the web site and get one. I will tell everyone when things start getting beta-ed by someone. Thanks again for the review and website.

Jelly beans beware- love your name by the way. Thanks for the review and no it didn't sound like a flame. Thank you for the pointing out the misspelled word. I found out that the correct spelling is indeed Quidditch. My mistake. I will also thank you for the encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to you for making my week.

Disgusted- I have nothing so say to you, I know u r disgusted but quite frankly I am disgust at you. If you had any respect for anyone you would have never wrote that. I'm sorry that you felt that way. But I have you now that unless you truly knew me, you have no right to say things like that. Think about that before you review someone else's story.

"Ah –hum" clears throat on with the story.

Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride was uneventful unless you count the time when Ron tripped when getting out of the compartment So that I can get dressed.

When we have gotten to Hogwarts I smiled. All I could think about was that I am Home. I am pretty sure the Harry and Ron feel the same way since they themselves were smiling at the sight of Hogwarts. I saw the carriages ride up with skinless, bone showing horses called Thersals. (sp?)I stopped dead in my tracks. A shiver went down my spine knowing why I can now see them.

Hoping that no one saw me I caught up with Harry and Ron into the carriages. Now realizing that I can't tell them about the summer or they will hate me for all of eternity.

That is all the time I have left on earth.

Eternity.

Sadly I have never thought much about it even though I have only known about it since the beginning of last summer when I had to know the strange things that I can now do.

We arrived at the sorting right on time. That's how I like it and I love listening to the sorting hat sing his songs. I don't know why but I just do. After the sorting, dinner was ready. But I wasn't hungry at all so I looked around to see Harry and Ron eats. Like always Ron and Harry ate everything in sight, including corn, mashed potatoes, chicken, turkey, and etc., all at once. I giggled at the sight, for the sight proves that everything is almost back to normal.

Almost.

They just don't know that everything isn't normal. What a surprise it will be if they found out. I laughed at the thought, making Neville looking at me weird.

I look over at the Slytherin table for a second and saw 'him'. There he was seating next to Malfoy looking like best friends. I didn't know that 'he' was coming to Hogwarts at all and didn't see him get sorted. I bet that he got sorted privately in Dumbledore's office and got put in Slytherin because of what he is.

I smirked knowing that Malfoy wouldn't know what had hit him when 'he' told him the truth about himself. That would be a sight to see.

After dinner I trailed back to be one of the last people to leave. I saw 'him' leaning against the stone wall waiting for me. He glided to where I was, grabbing my right forearm lightly. He slowly moved his lips next to my ear and whispered, "I know that you just found out but make sure you tell no one until the time is right. There is going to be major role reversals due to this. I know you want the answer the question that you always ask and the answer is that you will be that same person but with different powers. Remember nothing is as it seems. Good day."

He released my forearm gently and walked away to the dungeons. Realizing that no one is here and is almost past curfew, I ran to the Gryffindor towers as fast as I could. Since I was a prefect I knew what the password was already.

"Different reality" I said to the Fat lady Portrait. She opened up as I sneaked in trying not to be noticed. I saw that Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess like always and everyone else was in there own conversations which I was thankful for so that I don't want to be caught up in questions about how weird I am acting. They will know soon enough. I quickly went up the stairs and walked into my sleeping dormitory.

I saw that Parvati and Lavender were still downstairs gossiping like always. I also saw that the house elf's unpacked everything from my trunks and saw the picture of my 'family'. It was a muggle picture of them. They were smiling at her so, unconsciously she smiled back. She changed into her pajamas and jumped onto her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

A/n hey everyone, review ,and I am sorry if it was so short, I promise the next one will be longer and I am known to not break a promise. This is a bit of a mystery so if anyone can tell me who 'he' is then the next chapter is dedicated to those who knew the answer. The answer is there believe me but it is hard. smirks Good luck trying. And I will let this question go on until I reveal the answer in the story which is soon. And I was wondering if you all have any ideas for this story which would be helpful and you will be credited.


End file.
